


愛する夫

by CadenceH2O



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attack on Titan AU, Character Death, F/M, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Shingeki no Kyojin AU, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadenceH2O/pseuds/CadenceH2O
Summary: Based in an Attack on TItan Universe where Iwaizumi is a Squad Leader for the Survey Corps.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 9





	愛する夫

»»——⍟——««

The two of you met in a bar. 

It seemed as if he had been trying to drown himself in alcohol, because he had once again travelled outside the walls that kept civilisation safe, and he had once again lost too much. He couldn’t remember how many death certificates he had to sign, how many distraught mothers he had to face. 

‘I’m sorry’ never seemed to be enough to say to the ones who had lined up by the streets leading from the opened gate of Wall Rose. He couldn’t remember one time he’d returned from an expedition, head held high in pride instead of bowed down in shame. 

From the three hours he spent at the bar, drowning his sorrows and trying to burn the faces of his fallen comrades away, he came to learn that your parents were pushing for you to get married instead of just working as a waitress for you local bar. You confessed that things would be so much easier if you could find someone with the same problem, someone who needed to get married just to get their parents off their back. Someone who would respect me, you had said with a sad smile, it doesn’t have to be someone rich or with a popular status. 

And that was how Iwaizumi Hajime, Squad Leader of the Survey Corps’ 3rd Squad, proposed to you within the first three hours of your meeting. 

Your parents had been delighted when the two of you announced your engagement. Who wouldn’t be delighted? Their daughter was getting married to one of the most well-known soldiers in the survey corps. 

Seeing you in a wedding dress did things to him he never knew were possible. With Oikawa, a fellow squad leader by his side as his best man, he got married, sweeping you off your feet with a kiss. His surviving comrades erupted into cheers inside the church, glad to have a reason to celebrate instead of just mourning for once. 

You moved in with him right after the two of you got married, living in a little house a kilometre or so away from the Scouts’ headquarters. He stopped staying late to finish up on paperwork, instead returning home to you to enjoy a hot meal and your company. It was a change from the silence that he was used to, but he wasn’t complaining. 

The two of you might have done things in the wrong order, getting married before falling in love, but Hajime would be lying if he said he wasn’t living the happiest months of his life with you by his side. He learned to love you, just like you learned to love him, and then intimate touches, affectionate kisses, and murmured ‘I love you’s became regular happenings. 

The mornings of his expeditions were the worst. You didn't want him to go and he didn't want to leave. You couldn't stand not seeing him again and he couldn't entertain the thought of leaving you.

“Be careful.” You whispered, caressing his face as he stood in the doorway of the place he now called _home_ instead of _house_. He smiled weakly, gifting you with what could very well be your last kiss shared with Hajime. 

“Will do.” He murmured in reply, tangling his fingers in yours and not wanting to let go. 

But he had to. 

He made it back _that time_ , but he couldn’t forget the tears streaking down the wives and loved ones’ cheeks when he shook his head and said ‘I’m sorry’. When had an apology became a translation to ‘They didn’t make it back’? And when did that become a norm for him? Wails and cries haunted him even when you embraced him, thanking the fates for returning your husband back to you in one piece. 

In his dreams, he saw women sobbing at the news of their loved one gone, dead, left to rot in the forest. Heck, they probably weren’t even rotting- Their bodies were probably already in the titans’ stomachs, acid eating away at their pale skin and stiff bodies. 

He watched you sleep, the bedroom quiet save for the patter of rain and your steady breathing. 

He didn’t want to leave you a widow. 

“Hajime, what’s the meaning of this?” You bit your lip, refusing to take the papers he was holding out to you. ‘Divorce Agreement’ stood out dark and bold at the top of the paper, his signature glistening in fresh ink at the bottom. 

“I need you to sign these.” He told you softly, an arm reaching out to console you lovingly, painfully, affectionately. “You’re still young. You can marry someone better. Someone who won’t leave you a widow.” 

Shaking your head desperately, you shoved his hand away, searching for an alternative even though you knew by the look in his eyes that Hajime had made up his mind. “I refuse to sign them.” 

“Please.” He breathed softly, setting the papers down on the bed, pleading you with his eyes. You had never seen that emotion on him before; Something that resembled the mix of love, acceptance, and pain, despite it all. “Do this for me.” 

You were silent, and dread crawled over Hajime’s skin as he entertained the possibility of you sticking to your stubborness. “Okay,” You said quietly, forlornly. “I’ll sign them in the morning. Can we... Spend one last night together?” 

There was something about the fact that it was your last night together that made it even more intimate. The two of you clung to each other like the other would disappear if you so much as loosened the hold. He pressed an uncountable number of kisses on your forehead, on your lips, on your shoulders. You murmured all the ‘I love you’s that you wanted to tell him for the rest of your life, because you might never get the chance to say them again. 

He was leaving for an expedition the day after tomorrow, afterall. 

When he woke up, the papers were signed, and you were wide awake, still cuddled next to his warmth. You smiled sadly, your fingers tracing the sharp lines of his jaw, the cuts he received from a wrong calculation of speed and momentum, the scars he carried for his mistakes on the battlefield. 

“I love you so much.” You said, hoping that he would carry your words with him when he was soaring through the air alongside his fellow soldiers. Hoping he would remember that your heart resided beside his, no matter what the papers on the bedside table said. Hoping he would hear your voice murmuring the words over and over again when he took his last breath, knowing that he had served his purpose in the world. 

He carried your words with him, like you wanted him to. ‘I love you so much’ played like a broken record inside his mind, even as he pushed a soldier out of the way and slashed out a titan’s eyes. ‘I love you so much’, you said, even when his gears jammed and he realised he was on his last set of blades. ‘I love you so much’, he remembered when he fell onto the grass, overshadowed by the trees that seemed to reach the sky. 

“Me too.” He whispered, despite knowing that you couldn’t hear him, closing his eyes, having accepted that his time had come.

»»——⍟——««

Rain pattered down onto the grey stones, the grass crunching softer under your feet, as if they didn’t want to disturb you. The sky’s tears lightened a little as you drew back the hood of your cloak, setting down white flowers in front of the granite, a sad smile dancing across your lips. 

Your fingers reached out to trace the words they had carved in. 

━━━━━━━

_Iwaizumi Hajime_

_A dependable captain, a loyal friend, and a loving husband._

━━━━━━━

_I love you._

»»——⍟——««

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make you cry >:) This isn't my proudest work in terms of quality but I had an idea and just needed to get it out of my system so... 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment to tell me what you think :)


End file.
